


Sonder

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bromance, Connor has a dick, Crushes, Cussing, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, both are thirsty hoes, cancer!gavin, dick - Freeform, dirty fantasies, gavin is bi and has a sister, gay shiz, hank is a dad, im sorry, imsorrybryanandneil, more tags to be added because idk, no beta we die like men, nut, romantic relationship between Gavin and Connor, shower thoughts, smutty-ish in ch3/4, unknownfeelings!connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was scared.Gavin Reed was scared.The man was scared to die.After Gavin’s most recent check up, he was diagnosed with acute leukemia.Connor doesn’t know what’s wrong, just that Gavin has stopped showing him any kind of attention, be that it’s good or bad.





	1. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there’s grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Honestly, I’m not very knowledged on the whole cancer thing because I never had to learn about it? I know leukemia is blood cancer so there’s that but if there’s some inaccuracy regarding the illness, well... 
> 
> I told you, I got no knowledge.
> 
> I’m only doing light research.

It had been three months since the android revolution had taken place in Detroit, Michigan.

Gavin Reed had taken the android evolution terribly, hurling really bad insults and threatening to smash Connor up if they ever had a situation where the both were forced to communicate. Although he never acted upon the threats, his voice was always full of venom and toxicity every time the two had conversed.

That’s when something changed.

The aggresive man had disappeared for more than a few days, perhaps a even a week before when he returned... and started exhibiting odd behavior, such as finding no reason to fight Connor and had just been quieter around the whole department. And then the weird symptoms...

Of course, most of the department was actually shocked to hear that Gavin Reed was off work for more than a day because the man had been rumored to never take days off. And father figure, Hank Anderson, had answered this with displeasure but confirmed that was the statement was true.

“That asshole has rarely taken off days, maybe once a few years but this is different. And of course, the usual one day off a week that we have in this department but they’re on emergency call to come quick.” Connor listened carefully at the older man’s before deciding his next choice of action when he had the opportunity to speak to him once again.

That’s when he saw Gavin Reed in the break room, short of breath. His hands clenched again the counter, knuckles becoming white as he slowly exhaled. That’s when he noticed the damn android, inching closer to him.

“Detective Reed, I’ve noticed your unusual behavior as of recently.” Connor approaches, nearly cornering the abrasive detective in the break room and the man casts his glance away from him before muttering under his breath. The android’s LED flashed yellow, his tone seemed concerned and curious as to why the Detective Reed had chose to stop harassing Connor recently.

“I-It’s nothing, you prick... I haven’t been feeling well recently. I don’t have the time to pick fights with you, anymore.” Detective Reed gives the android a light shove, enough for Connor to stumble back against the counter before the man swiftly exits the break room. His shoulders hunched together, his lips quickly forming into an unpleasant frown as he made his way back to his desk.

ANALYZING... GAVIN REED

¿emotional¿

 

anguish, grief, sadness, heartache, sorrow, unhappiness, hurt, despair or possibly distress?

These words had popped up into the android’s retina after Connor had quickly ran a scan on the detective before retreating back with a black coffee customized to Hank’s preference as he went back to his neatly organized desk in the DPD. Hank slowly turns away from his computer monitor as he outreaches his hand for the delicious hot coffee that Connor had brought for the older male.

“Thank you, Connor.” The old man grumbles as he took a sip from the warm mug, letting the caffeine kick into his system. Connor begins to speak up, asking Hank about the other detective’s recent changes in their behavior, leading the android to believe that something was very wrong.

“You’ve noticed Detective Reed’s change in behavior, haven’t you? He’s been put on lighter duty, seemed to lose weight recently and also hasn’t been pushing me around quite as much.” The brown haired male speaks while casting a concerned glance to the detective, watching him go into a coughing fit before sinking down into his desk which was slightly messy and not nearly as decorated at Hank’s was. Watching Connor glance over at Detective Reed also caused the older male to watch the man before scoffing, “Got a little fucking crush or something, Connor? Or do you just like being pushed around by an asshole like him?” Hank asks, observing as Gavin took in a deep breath trying to regain focus on the numerous files presented before him.

Connor stuttered to get a word out when Hank had pointed out the possibility that he has grown to like the android-hating detective in a romantic way. “Hank, that would be very unprofessional of me to have a crush on D-Detective Reed!” Connor stutters nervously when he says the other detectives name and Hank jabs a finger at him, chuckling with a lazy smile. “What’s unprofessional is that you’re living with me.” Connor lets out a laugh, smiling innocently at the lieutenant.

Then Hank ponders for a few seconds as they shared a genuine smile in silence before the older male spoke up.

“I’ll agree with you on something for once, that asshole has been acting strange lately and I’ve asked Jeffrey about it but the damn guy refused to disclose information!” he says, agitated by the situation before hurriedly taking another sip of the decorated mug with a Saint Bernard.

Connor tears his glance away from Detective Reed before he got caught by him and begins to talk about other probably more important matters with Hank as they lounged around their desks in the homicide department.

That’s when a homicide had came in, the report being sent to Connor’s software as he had processed the email. His LED flashing yellow before returning to it’s usual blue hue. He stood up as Hank had leisurely eyed him suspiciously before the android spoke. “An attempted murder happened nearby, there was a person reported to be brutalized and is currently bleeding to death as of right now!” Connor reported in a monotone voice and Hank stands up with him, rushing along with Connor outside the doors of the police station. Eager to get to the reported site.  
————————————————————— 

Gavin sighs, wanting to slam his head down onto the hard metal desk as his eyes fluttered to stay awake. He watched as Connor had just rushed out of the building with the scruffy detective as they had immediately reported to a homicide. Gavin... he wished he could go, that he could just be healthy again. He had been recently diagnosed with acute leukemia over a month ago also known as blood cancer. 

Cancer. The word haunted him. He wished it was a nightmare. 

A disastrous disease. His father had passed away from cancer that has infected his pancreas. The survival rate was bleak, leading to his dad’s death. Gavin remembered all the lonely nights that he had spent bawling his eyes out during the final exams in college. He failed. The professors understood why, the college counselors consoled him. They let him retake the classes next year, hoping the grief would fade. It had significantly over the year. 

But now... he also had cancer. A less life consuming one, but a life consuming one nonetheless. 

He was scared. Gavin Reed was scared. The man was scared to die. 

Would anyone care? Ashley Reed would. 

His biological sister, she was a mother of two lively goofballs and was happily married to a man by the name of Tristan Smith. They were the perfect couple and Gavin’s gaze drifted away from his reports. 

He was lonely. He hasn’t dated anyone for nearly two years after he split from his ex. He easily could’ve, he was above average lookwise. 

But he decided not to. Hookups sustained his sexual needs and he didn’t desire anything more except for a promotion from his title of a detective. 

He didn’t need anyone. But he had always wondered about how having tiny kids would have been like for him. 

He remembered Cole Anderson running down the police department when Hank had brought him to work as a sort of bonding experience. 

It was sweet, really. Watching the older man get along so well with the little child who looked to be no less than five years old at the time. 

It was so sweet before the incident happened, resulting in Cole’s life. Gavin has just been promoted to assistant officer that had luckily gotten into the homicide department. He watched as Hank’s professional behavior drained away quickly and the drinks... all the damn drinks. 

He could never imagine the grief of losing a child like Hank had endured. 

Gavin never had a big urge for kids but if he were to have them, he would have been delighted. And the man was so damn close to being married, once. He remembered his fiancé in “their” bed with another thing, not even a person. His lips curved downwards at the thought, displeased with the unpleasant memory. Through all the men and women he had dated prior to her, she was the most genuine and perfect one for him. That’s what he thought at least... until he met Connor. 

The android was sculpted to perfection, he looked like the every man’s wet dream. Those perfect innocent chocolate brown eyes glancing into his with a confused look as he had treated the android with hatred. 

Truth was, he was still salty to losing his fiancé to one and he didn’t know how to express his possibly romantic feelings towards the tin can 

But after leukemia was diagnosed after his most recent check up done by an android, he hadn’t had the time to bother Connor with his empty threats and terrible insults. He didn’t have time to even think about pursuing a relationship with an android. 

Sure, it would definitely a new experience for him but... would Gavin really want to cause the android grief if he had the possibility of dying? And before that, c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶, would Connor reciprocate his feelings out of everybody? Even the older man was more likely to get into the android’s pants then he was. They lived together after all. 

Gavin’s face scrunched up, annoyed or rather displeased at the thought of Connor and Hank being engaged in sexual activities with each other. That’s when his best friend on the police force passed by, plopping himself down into the empty seat in the desk near him. 

“Gavin, what’s been up with you lately? The coughing fits, the days taken off, you’ve stopped drinking coffee and even the light duty you’re getting as of right now?” The officer known as Chris Miller asks and Gavin just reclines back in his comfy office chair before answering the other man. “Chris, thanks for your fucking concern about little old me but I think we should talk somewhere else if you wanna know, man.” Gavin says, exasperated. 

“Alright, Gavin. Confide in yer boii Chrissy at Jimmy’s bar or some place else when we both get the hell off our shifts.” Chris speaks in a joking manner with a smug smile before the officer gets up and retreats back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shameless plug-in bc why not.
> 
> my instagram: vanillaxbeann  
> my tumblr: vanillaxbeann 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter should be up in the next two days maybe or less depending on feedback for this one.


	2. Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... who were you thinking about?” The older male asks the android right next to him. 
> 
> “I have developed romantic affection for Detective Reed.” Connor speaks slowly, unsure of how Hank will react to his choice of men.
> 
> basically, hank & connor & the crimescene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, people seemed to like the first chapter so here we go bopping out with anotha bad boiii chap.
> 
> the crime scene details may be inaccurate and that’s because i don’t work for the police so leave me alone ok.

Connor quickly followed the older male suit into the car, watching him grumble whilst draping his seatbelt over himself before inserting the decorated keys into the older-not-self-driving car. The android’s eyes flickered while observing Hank as he heaved a sigh before leaning back into the comfortable black leather car seats.

“Do you just happen to prefer cars like this over the others?” Connor asks, his warm brown eyes peering into the blue hues in front of him and Hank lets out a chuckle before answering the android.

“It’s just how it is, this car works perfectly fine for me and it suits my taste.” Hank answers when he finally pulls the gear shift into driving mode and they slowly advanced onto the streets with the tires treading beneath them. 

Connor’s LED flashes yellow while he processes this information before Hank brought up an important question regarding the case.

“So the victim... what’s their name and condition, right now?” The man asks as he pulls into the parking lot of a closed down bowling alley. Connor’s mouth quirks up before answering the man who posed as his father figure.

“The victim’s name is Tristan Fischer, human. The man is 40 years old, and 5’10,” Connor suddenly pauses, glancing up at the Hank before continuing. “He was brutally beaten up for unknown reasons and his condition is stabilizing as of right now. The EMT has taken care of him so we just need to investigate the crime scene.” Hank nods, absorbing the information that he was sure to forget sooner or later as he began to unbuckle his belt and Connor did the same. They both swiftly exited the car, making their way towards the crime scene ahead.

They passed by the officers and one of them threw a pair of gloves towards the lieutenant as he caught them. Slipping the gloves onto his hands as they strolled through the officers guarding the mess hidden inside the dark backstreet as they cautiously entered, eyes absorbing every bit of the attempted murder scene in front of them.

Blood splattered the alleyway, and Connor spotted a pistol that had slid under the horrendous smelling dumpster. He crouched down, his mechanical hand sliding under the dumpster and he felt his hands clenched onto something as he pulled the item out. 

*ANALYZING...*  
/Beretta 92FS/  
Compatible with 9mm bullets  
produced in 1972  
manufactured in Italy  
empty, no bullets  
no fingerprints detected  
very efficient gun model

/victim was shot down?/  
/victim may be suffering from bullet injuries?/  
/suspect may be android?/

Connor calls out to Hank who is crouching near the blood spill while the android holds the empty pistol close as he approaches Hank. “The victim may be suffering gun wounds besides getting beaten up.” he speaks and Hank stands up before deciding to call out to Officer Wilson.

“Wilson! Was there any sign that the victim had suffered gun wounds?” Hank barks out and Wilson immediately shudders in surprise before turning around and answering the scruffy man.

“Yes! Tristan had two bullet wounds in non vital areas when we observed him. We couldn’t find the gun.” Wilson says before slowly advancing to where Connor and Hank stood, taking in the sight of the damaged pistol that rested in the android’s hands.

Hank makes a gesture towards Connor before speaking once again informally to Officer Wilson. “Connor has found the pistol under that disgusting shitload of a dumpster there. What were the sizes of the bullet holes?” the older man asks, crossing him arms watching Wilson as the man answered his questions.

“The bullet wounds were estimated to be around 8-9mm.” he says and then his gazes falls onto Connor’s face before he spoke once again, “Would that match up with your analysis of the pistol?” 

“Yes, that matches perfectly.” Connor says and hands over the empty pistol to Wilson, who takes it with gloved hands before retreating back to the other officers. 

“You could tell if there were fingerprints, yeah?” Hank asks as he watches Connor crouch down near the red blood spill before sticking two fingers straight into it. “Yes, Hank.” he says, before sticking his now bloodied digits into his mouth, analyzing the blood evidence.

“Jesus, what the hell, Connor? You said you wouldn’t do that shit around me or warn me at least!” Hank grimaces becoming irritated, while his blue eyes dart away from Connor who’s gaze is solely focused on the analysis information that had popped up.

*ANALYZING...*  
/Human Blood/  
/Type B/  
/common/

caused by injuries  
no alcohol detected  
red ice usage detected

Connor licks the digits clean before standing up and answering the lieutenant. “I apologize for disgusting you, Hank. However, I felt that it was necessary to analyze the blood because the forensics haven’t arrived.” Connor says a bit too formally and Hank just shoots a glare at the android before crossing his arms.

“So... you learned anything?” The older man asks and Connor nods before answering him. “The victim was using red ice so it’s possible that the suspect had been protecting themselves in self defense. The suspect may be an android for there was no fingerprints on the pistol. However, I haven’t detected any traces of thirium in this area.” 

Hank nods, seeming pleased with the new information discovered despite the method used before quickly grabbing Connor to exit the crime scene. They reported to the officers in the front of the alleyway about their findings before departing into the parking lot.

And there they were... In Hank’s car once again as the man’s scruffy beard luxuriously danced with the breezy wind.  
“We’ll be questioning Tristan Fischer later when his condition is recovered.” Hank spoke softly amongst the silence between them and Connor’s gaze jumps from the view in front of them towards Hank. “Yes... that would be good.” His eyebrows furrowed in displeasure as he remembered his encounter with Detective Reed, earlier. 

He wanted to feel Reed’s hands.  
Just some sort of contact.  
Please.

Connor’s thirium pump pounded against his chest, his cheek softly tinting blue at the thought of having more physical contact with the abrasive man. His eyelids fluttered closed, just imagining the indecent things that could happen between him and Reed. His lips twitched, puckering slightly before a drawn-out sigh escapes from them. 

Hank notices this and begins to slow down the car as he parked in the lot of the police station. The car halts to a stop, jolting forward as Hank got distracted by Connor’s unusual behavior.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Hank grimaces as Connor heaves a sigh, his eyes opening blankly before glancing away. His LED unconsciously flicking to a hot pink while he was thinking about Detective Reed. 

“Since erm... when could your LED flick hot pink?” Hank asks the brown-haired man who sat next to him in the car and he tilts his head, slightly confused. The android’s LED quickly flickers to yellow before returning to its usual blue.

“My LED was pink?” Connor asks, a little shocked by the new discovery. Hank nods and Connor conducts a quick search which contained “Androids LED pink” and a blog post pops up. “All androids will undergo an update which allows them to feel romantic affection an sexual desire if they haven’t became deviant yet. The update will include LEDs turning hot pink if they haven’t been removed yet.” Connor LED swelled to a yellow as his mouth twitches before reporting to Hank about his new findings.

“Apparently... Cyberlife has installed an update into all currently functioning androids to feel romantic affection and sexual desire.” Connor says, contemplating this new update. He hadn’t remembered having a update prompt which means it was installed sometime during his rest mode.

Hank nearly chokes on the air when he hears Connor say the words “sexual desire,” the older male is disappointed. He thought that the boy was an innocent child. He grimaces, his “son” has been exposed to the world of indecency. Wait. Why would Connor not have this knowledge? He probed around eight tracis memories at the Eden Club. Oh god, that’s actually disgusting. He was pure child before they had to investigate that crime scene. 

“So... who were you thinking about?” The older male asks, pushing the thoughts away of a younger innocent Connor that had existed a few months ago. Two choices appear in front of Connor and he decides to confide into Hank about the romantic affection that he harbored for Detective Reed.

“I have developed romantic affection for Detective Reed.” Connor speaks slowly, unsure of how Hank will react to his choice of men. Hank instantly tenses up before thinking to himself. Did he hear him right? GAVIN REED? What the fuck is wrong with Connor? Gavin Reed, out of all people. Sure, the asshole worked well and was actually respectful to his coworkers when he first started but then he began to become a big asshole after he got promoted to detective. An absolute shithead... but he hasn’t been acting out for a month. 

Hank exhales and stays silent for about a minute while collecting his thoughts before speaking, “Well, as long as he isn’t pushing you around and you’re happy... I guess I’ll give you my fatherly permission to go after him.” He lets out a small chuckle and Connor’s mouth pulls into a relieved smile before speaking up. “Even If you didn’t approve, I’d still go after him anyways because I’m a bad bitch.” A smirk fell upon Connor’s featured as they casually conversed in the car. Hank’s mouth fall opened in shock as he hears the swear from the android’s mouth. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have used foul language around you.” he says before suggesting for them both to return to the police station and so they did.

Connor walks behind the taller older man and his eyes flicked towards Detective Reed, his LED pulsing a hot pink as his thirium pump beat softly against his chest. His gaze sharpening as Detective Reed is casually conversing with Officer Brown over coffee in the break room. Hank grabs the man’s arm before dragging him away from the room and back to their desks.

“Jesus, Connor. How obvious do you have to be? You were staring right at him!” Hank grumbles as they both relaxed in the office chairs. 

“I want to engage in romantic activities with Detective Reed.” Connor says, softly, his LED still pulsing hot pink and a shy smile gracing the elegant android’s features.

Hank nearly dies...  
*“Jesus Christ!”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, let’s hop up and down and wait for the chrisxgavin bromance next chapter
> 
> bops
> 
> hey how do I get the text to be bold or italics, they won’t stay or the chapter won’t publish correctly if I do that. :(


	3. Without Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have acute leukemia, in other words... blood cancer.” the words danced on the tip of Gavin’s tongue before sliding out and Chris’s gaze drifts away before crawling under the damn table that separated them to give Gavin a much-needed bro hug. 
> 
> in other words, this chapter is filled with bromance, an orange tabby and a cold shower ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEE GAVIN... , THIS CHAPTER GOT MATURE/SEXUAL IN THE MIDDLE SOO...
> 
> When Gavin says he’s going to shower, if you would prefer not to read, skip down to 
> 
> “He steps out of the shower”
> 
> anyways...
> 
> thank you for your positive feedback.
> 
> imma bad bitch u can’t kill me.

Warning: nsfw kinda-smut whatever  
masturbation omg wtf that’s not TEENS AND UP, SO NOW HERE THE RATING CHANGES TO MATURE ;)

Gavin Reed sat at a table booth in Jimmy’s bar with his best friend, Chris Miller. He ordered non-alcoholic drinks, it was recommended that he strain away from alcohol according to his doctor who diagnosed him. 

Chris took quick notice of this but didn’t say anything while they take a sip of their flavorful drinks in the dimly lit bar. Gavin spoke up, placing his arms down on the table below them. “I’m scared.” the words had begun to slip out of his mouth.

Chris blinks, once, twice, maybe a little bit more before his gaze shifts towards Gavin’s face. He could see tears forming in the man’s olive eyes and he extended his hand, patting the older man on the back. “Please tell me what’s been going on.” Chris says and Gavin nods, showing immense vulnerability.

“I have acute leukemia, in other words... blood cancer.” the words danced on the tip of Gavin’s tongue before sliding out and Chris’s gaze drifts away before crawling under the damn table that separated them to give Gavin a much-needed bro hug. His arms pulled the other man’s in and they sat there like that for about thirty seconds. Then Chris whispers softly into Gavin’s ears. “I’m sorry, Gavin.” 

Chris’s voice seemed to tremble as he said those words, he gently pulled away from their hug and a small smile graces Gavin’s lips. “Thank you for listening to me. You’re the only other one who knows besides Fowler and my doctor.” he speaks in a soothing tone while the other man listens. 

“Gavin, are you getting treatment?” Chris asks and the man opposing him, nods quickly before continuing to speak about it. Although, technology has gotten better in the two decades, knowledge about cancer has remained relatively the same besides a few minor discoveries and methods for treating cancer had remained relatively the same. 

Gavin speaks up, while letting the coke hit the back of his throat. “I’ve been getting blood transfusions for the deficiencies in my blood stream for about three weeks now... they’ve also been monitoring how my blood cells are behaving.” Chris listens, eager to hear more about Gavin’s blood cancer treatment. The man’s gaze drifts off into the distance, wondering about the gorgeous android.

“Gavin? You home?” Chris asks, snapping his fingers in front of the man’s face surprising him. Gavin nods, swallowing thickly before responding to Chris. “Chris... I’m pretty fucking sure I like someone at the DPD.” he starts off, his mind imagining the pretty puppy brown eyes that the android adorned.

“Is it Connor?” Chris pipes up, clearly enjoying the topic of their conversation right now and Gavin grimaces before softly whispering under his breath. “You’re right.” he speaks and Chris just gives the other man a confusing look before rambling on. “But you kinda treat him like shit, Gavin...” Chris points out, his lip quirking up into a smirk as he slightly teased his coworker.

“Well, no shit!” he begins, before mumbling under his breath in a nervous frenzy. “And besides the thing is that if I have a chance from dying of this blood cancer, I don’t wanna hurt Connor.” he bites his lip before looking up at Chris, whose flashing a cheshire cat grin at him. 

“Youuuuu like Connor, no, no, no... wait. You ADORE Connor.” Chris says and then Gavin’s face flushed pink. “You’re a bitch.” He manages to grumble out these and then Chris laughs in his face, still teasing.

“I like being a bitch, because you’re an asshole.” Chris says, jabbing a finger at Gavin’s chest, seemingly drunk and then the older male remembered why he didn’t drink with his best friend.

Chris was a goddamn lightweight and had been filling up the table with drinks while they were talking.

“Hey!” He waves at Jimmy whose bartending at the counter to give them their bill for drinks and he quickly pays it off, glancing as Chris sinks down into booth, bopping up and down on the seats. He looks like an absolute shithead. 

Gavin helps his wobbly friend out the door and directs him into a self-driving taxi and entering Chris’s address before dumping the sad motherfucker inside the cab. Absolute. Fucking. Bitch. Gavin thinks to himself as he abandons Chris before walking back to his car in the parking lot. His eyes drift to a couple passionately making out in the car next door to his and he grimaces. 

He wishes.  
He wishes could get the close with Connor, their tongues entangled in a passionate tryst.

The man opens his car door before driving into the silent night of Detroit, lustful desires to have Connor clouding his mind as he pulls up into the driveway of his apartment building. He skips up the stairs, eager to see his furry companion as his eyelids fluttered, sleepily. 

He fishes the key out of his pocket, jamming it into the door lock before turning it and watching his orange shorthair tabby named Creamsicle scurry to him. Gavin slides the door close, stepping inside as the cat rubs himself onto his pants. He makes quick move to lock it before picking up the cat into his arms and crashing onto the couch. His arms cuddling the kitten as Creamsicle purred softly in content. 

“Are you hungry? I’m sowwy that I left you for so long.” Gavin speaks softly, while the orange tabby meows as a response and he takes it as a yes. He lets down the cat onto the floor as he grabs cat food from his cluttered pantry in the kitchen. He pops the top of the food open with a can opener and dumps it into Creamsicle’s small bowl and the cat approaches the food head on. Gavin laughs, but then he became quiet as he diligently washed his hands.

Who’s going to take care of him when I’m gone?  
Will he go to an animal shelter?

He could feel tears beginning to well up in his olive eyes and his heart throbbed against his chest, his breath shortened. 

Why do I have this curse?  
Haven’t I been through enough already?

Dark thoughts crowded his mind as he sunk to the tiled floor, shaking. Creamsicle slowly trotting up to him and licks his hand, innocently. His fingers brushed over the tabby’s head, softly petting it. Tears began freely running down his cheeks. “Creamsicle... I might actually die.” he speaks to the cat and the orange tabby’s ears flopping down, looking as if the cat was almost sad as well.

“Listen, I might not die but it’s a probability and I’m so fucking scared.” his voice vulnerable and the cat hopped onto Gavin’s lap, cuddling into the warmth and Gavin took this as comfort. “I love you, buddy.” he says before standing up and placing the cat into the fluffy pet bed for him. 

He needed a shower.  
Anything to get his mind off this.

Gavin strips himself naked, throwing his clothes into the laundry bin before he jumps into the shower, shuddering at the cold water hitting his skin. His mind clearer then it had been before. He adjusts the temperature to a warmer one than before. His hips jerking forward, feeling slightly aroused. His thoughts wandered to one person in particular...

He wants... Connor.  
A squirming innocent mess.  
Like putty in his filthy hands.

His hand moves towards his shaft as he lets out a loud moan, stroking himself at the base of his cock while rubbing shampoo into the crooks of his rich dark brown hair. 

Fuck... Connor.  
Gavin bites his lips, enough to draw blood as he imagines the android.

He thrusts his hips, fucking up into his rough hand while letting out a breathy pleasured moan. The water dripping from the shower head onto his naked body as he exhaled, slowly. His cock fisting into his calloused right hand as he imagined Connor’s pretty little mouth, softly licking the tip. He rubbed a finger over the slit of the head, trying to imitate the feeling. Gavin thrusts again, imagining the pretty mouth on him, trying his best to please him despite having no previous knowledge on this subject. 

Connor’s eyes growing teary as Gavin yanked the android’s head forward onto his shaft. 

His hand moves faster on his erection and he’s close, imagining coating the particular android’s face in a load of cum. That’s what makes him come undone as his ejaculate splatters against the tiled wall. He heaves out an exasperated breath before continuing his shower routine once again, ignoring his stain of arousal until he was forced to clean it when the warm shower had ended. 

He steps out of shower, wrapping the large comfy white towel around his waist and another smaller white towel drying his head. Gavin walks up to the mirror, looking close at his reflection before bringing a two fingers up to his eye to take a contact out. 

Fuck, the water from the shower makes it harder to take out of his eye. After a few more attempts, the soft contact lenses comes out of his right eye and he pours contact solution into his container before plopping it in. Now for the left eye. He internally cussed as he also struggles with that one before feeling the relief of it separating from his eye. He softly drops that contact lense into the container. He closes the contact solution cleaning container and places it around the end of the sink. His sight deteriorates in an instant as he runs his hand amongst the sink, looking for his dorky black glasses. 

Oh there. He found them. He opens them before extending the black glasses on his face. 

I look like a dumbass. He thought to himself. 

He unlocks the doorknob of the bathroom and casually strolls over to his slightly messy bedroom, plopping down onto the soft mattress. Then his mind drifts back to the serious matter at hand, his lips curving into a frown. He wishes it wasn’t real.

Cancer.  
The word always haunted him.  
He hadn’t told Ashley yet.  
He didn’t want her to worry.

Truth is, this was his reality and he was beyond terrified of the thought of blood cancer progressing inside of him.

Truth is, he didn’t want to leave his job, that cute android, his sister, or his best friend. 

Truth is, he probably wouldn’t survive this cancer.

And the truth is, that the truth fucking hurts because it’s the shittiest thing ever. 

He sighs, letting his head fall back onto a memory foam pillow as he hoisted a cozy blanket onto him. His lips quivered, twitching at the thought of his death.

The blood transfusions had been helping him and he felt better after, before returning to a shitty state of mind. He just wanted to live, needed to live. He turns, flickering off the light next to his bed-frame before drifting off into a deep sleep with the horrendous thoughts circling around his mind.

He wished he didn’t have acute leukemia.

He wished he had been a better person throughout his whole life.

He wished that he wouldn’t die with so many damn regrets.

He wished he wasn’t such a damn pessimist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay idk what happened but it went from bromance, to Creamsicle, then angst, cold shower and angst again. what a trainwreck idk. Ummm comment down below if I should rewrite this bc I think it could be transitioned better but idfk.
> 
> but...  
> Gavin.  
> he gave a  
> NUTTTTT.
> 
> ewwwww.
> 
> hey Gavin is blind.  
> and my knowledge on contacts is soft contact lenses.  
> I’ve only worn them three times and I gave up because I scratched them each time and it was sooo annoying. Also bc they’re expensive asf FOR ME, bc it’s like $180 for six months of contact lenses because they’re toric bitches.


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus Christ, I’m sorry that I’m worried about you, Gavin!” The woman frantically says and Connor watches the scene further escalate as he sinks back in his chair. “Stop being so damn nosy. Ashley. I’ve just been feeling under the weather lately, it’s nothing serious.” Detective Reed says, his olive eyes flicking downward to meet his younger sister’s aquamarine hues.
> 
> “You’re causing a commotion.” The man continues whilst Ashley Reed keeps trying to talk to him before he exits outside the police station with her.
> 
> basically.  
> Ashley is worried, sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my instagram was evolving while I was gone and I was producing a whole bunch of content over there. 
> 
> Feel free to follow!  
> ig: @vanillaxbeann  
> shameless plug-in cause followers are lit lolol.
> 
> anyways this chapter will get slightly smutty near the end so uhm. 
> 
> you can leave.  
> just. a. warning.

Connor entered the police station without Hank by his side, the older male having caught a cold and took off a few days from work. Welp, at least Hank wouldn’t be able to stop Connor from trying to hopelessly pursue Detective Reed. But how would he have to approach the man? His eyes boring into the empty desk that Detective Reed would usually occupy and then his eyes flickered towards the man coming from the entrance.

Connor pouts before walking to his desk and sitting down, starting the computer monitor up which quickly booted. His gaze drifts towards the entrance after hearing a commotion, Detective Reed’s tone of voice stern, scolding another person that was cowering smaller near him. A quick scan gave away that it was his younger sister, Ashley Reed.

“Jesus Christ, I’m sorry that I’m worried about you, Gavin!” The woman frantically says and Connor watches the scene further escalate as he sinks back in his chair. “Stop being so damn nosy. Ashley. I’ve just been feeling under the weather lately, it’s nothing serious.” Detective Reed says, his olive eyes flicking downward to meet his younger sister’s aquamarine hues.

“You’re causing a commotion.” The man continues whilst Ashley Reed keeps trying to talk to him before he exits outside the police station with her.  
————————————————————————  
“What the fuck is wrong with you, Gavin? You’re avoiding me!” Ashley screeches once they get outside and Gavin just rubs his temples, hoping that his pounding headache would disappear. He glances at his younger sister once again before speaking, “I’m not avoiding you, Ash. I’ve been having bad migraines and you waiting for me at work to scream as me isn’t good for me. I’m a police officer, what do you expect? I can’t always be available just for you.” The man lies straight towards his teeth as his sister contemplates his words before nodding, understanding the situation.

“I’m sorry, Gavin. But the thing is that if you ignore me, I get worried. I get scared that something might have happened. Just give me a call every week, yeah?” Ashley says, squeezing her brother’s hand and Gavin nods, weakly. “Ok.”

“Okay, I’ll be going now.” Ashley and Gavin say their goodbyes to each other before the detective returns into the inside of the building, his heart thumping against his chest. 

He lied to her.   
He rarely lied to Ashley.  
But he couldn’t worry his precious sister like that.  
————————————————————————-  
“Reed! Connor! My office!” Fowler barks out and they both share a questionable glance before stepping inside the man’s office. Connor threaded slowly behind Detective Reed, glancing at the smaller man’s back. The detective walks past Fowler’s desk and takes a seat as Connor stands tensely in the doorway. The chief takes a long look at both before speaking at the two of them.

“Connor, Hank’s out. You will be paired up with Gavin today. I know you’re on lighter duty,” He shoots a pitiful glance at Detective Reed, “But your condition is fine enough as of right now to investigate a murder in a casino which involved a man being murdered by ingesting a poisoned drink. You can handle that, right?” He directs towards Detective Reed who puts up no fight against and doesn’t even spare a glance towards the android. “Of course, I can.” he answers the captain as a crooked smirk crosses on his face. 

“Now get on the case!” He growls out and they both exit the door and walked in silence out of the police department’s doors.

Detective Reed is in a slight daze as he opens his car doors, a two decades old semi-luxury car. It was a 2014 slick black lexus. There appeared to be no damage and it appeared to be in a very good condition. Connor slips into the car, his back up against the black leather seats as he observes the car. Detective Reed glances at him, gaze traveling down to the android’s lips who unconsciously happened to lick them at that exact moment. His warm brown eyes flicked onto Detective Reed’s olive green ones, analyzing the details and noticing the scar on his nose.

“What’s the address?” Detective Reed asks, voice full of no venom just directness and Connor doesn’t know if he should feel good or bad about it. He places his hand on the GPS installed, half of his arm turning into the original metallic design without the synthetic skin as he hacked into the GPS. “What the fuck?! Give a man a warning!” Detective Reed looks horrified seeing the metallic skin underneath the synthetic one and he curses at Connor, causing a small frown to grace the android’s perfect lips and then he grimaces before apologizing. 

“It’s okay... it’s just um... unexpected sorry. I didn’t mean to curse at you.” And point a gun at you, punch your stomach, throw a million damn insults at you, harass your perfect—— Detective Reed’s thoughts stop halfway and he shakes his head as Connor, glancing at the GPS.  
“I think I owe you a proper apology... so... uh... er... I apologize for my behavior in the months prior to this one,   
C-Connor...” Detective Reed begins to formally apologize to Connor, and Detective Reed listens to himself as the words spill out from his lips. Wow. He sounds like a goddamn idiot as he drove through the streets of Detroit and a small smile appears on Connor’s face. Detective Reed’s heart fluttered before returning his attention onto the road. Detective Reed just stuttered while talking to him, Connor thought happily as his tongue darts out to wet his synthetic lips.

Halfway while they were driving there, Detective Reed has began to exhibit distracting signs and the android gaze slowly shifts over to stare at him.

Connor was quick to notice how the detective began to pale and had a coughing fit as he pulled over the black car. Connor outstretches a hand to pat his back, but Detective Reed slaps it away. His saliva dripping down his lips and Connor’s LED flashes a hot pink, watching the man rub saliva against his dark brown hoodie complimenting the black v-neck underneath. Detective Reed, no... Gavin glances up, meeting the android’s steady gaze. 

“Whatcha looking at, huh?” he says, harshly and Connor tenses as the man yanks the android forward by his black tie.

Connor’s eyes widened as the other man held him there, his olive eyes meeting the warm brown hues as they gazed each other, silently before...

Connor pushes himself against Detective Reed, struggling to escape the tight grasp on his tie as the man inches closer, whispering into the android’s ear, hotly. “You like this? Are you getting off how close we are?” Connor’s cheeks flush a cool blue, his LED pulsing hot pink and his pump regulator thumping softly against his chest as he shyly stares up at the other man whose gaze is focused solely on the pretty android below him.

Detective Reed doesn’t know what has taken over him as the android tenses up before the detective slowly backs away from Connor. 

Connor was disappointed, his led pulsing yellow, processing the events that had taken place between the two of them as the other man tries to ignore what happened, his semi-long eyelashes fluttering as he concentrated on the road paved in front of them. Detective Reed’s heart thumps steadily against his chest, hard. 

That was certainly...  
A bold move.

A very bold move.  
Impulsive.  
Just like Gavin Reed, himself.

Connor swallows, even though he doesn’t particularly need to. Synthetic saliva slamming into the back of his throat as he imagines, practically pictures doing something indecent. 

Something dirty.  
Something like...

Swallowing the detective’s semen down his throat, deepthroating the other’s length, kissing the throbbing head of the other man’s cock while having his artificial brown hair being pulled roughly at its roots as he struggles to contain the length inside his pretty mouth. Feeling his self-lubrication activate as he would begin to become more aroused by the situation. Feeling himself become wet as the situation would escalate between them.

Connor swallows again as his LED pulses hot pink, his thirium pump regulator flowing blue blood into his groin.

This was gonna be very hard to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dayum.  
> Connor.  
> getting.  
> thirsty.
> 
> lol.  
> imma try to update soon but idk when cause I suck.


End file.
